Kai Hero: Vampire Story
by Kai Hero
Summary: Kai never remembered her past or never thought of her future. She thought that her life was hopeless, until one fateful night.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone, this is Kai Hero (K-H) with my first ever fanfiction, which was originally meant for my English Coursework at school, but got scrapped -_-. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, because if I did, Bella and Edward would never have had Renesmee, and Jacob would have imprinted on me XD

* * *

**Kai Hero: Vampire Story**

Prologue

I'mrunning… I can't stop… the sweat and blood pouring from my face, back… my breath bursting from my clenched teeth in gasps… I feel something sharp cut into my neck… it burns… I'm falling into darkness… it's suffocating me… I hear voices… I black out… and then… I opened my eyes and saw everything with perfect clarity; it was strange… unreal… scary.

* * *

Yes, crappy prologue, but it gets better. Please review, but no flaming please.


	2. Chapter 1: A Fateful Night

Chapter 2 is up, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Sage, because Edward would have never left Bella.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Fateful Night

I'm 18 years old. I don't remember my family, except that my parents are dead, leaving me with only my name; Kai Hero. I have no recollection of my past. It's a surprise to me that I can remember my name or age, because everything else in my memory is either hazy or has been completely wiped away. My pitch-black hair is cut short, my eyes a soft coal black. I have been told that I'm beautiful, yet I can look masculine. I'm tall, and slender. While I may look scrawny, I'm strong and quite muscular, and fast. However, neither of these could have helped me on that dark yet fateful night.

The only clear memory I have, other than my name and age, is of that night. That night, when I was running, I had nowhere to go. I had nothing to run to, and nothing to run from. The clearest part of that memory was the pain, the burning. You see, when I was running, something attacked. Something that was not quite human. I remember hearing sudden footsteps, as if I was being followed. Whirling around, I couldn't see what it was. I had to keep running, but something told me that the creature would catch me anyway, so I ran faster. Now I had something to run from. This creature.

Suddenly, it was in front of me. I saw its face in the moonlight and gasped. It _was_ a human, a man to be exact, but something told me that he was much more than a normal human. And he was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the face of the earth. He was eerily pale, his spiky black hair almost completely camouflaged by the darkness. His eyes were flat black, with deep shadows beneath them, like he'd just been hit. He smiled a beautiful smile as if he'd just read my mind. He looked my age, but was slightly taller than me, and more muscular, and something about his beautiful yet strange appearance made me know that I was not going to be able to outrun him orfight him off. I was trapped by this beautiful, yet deadly looking creature.

"Please, forgive me Kai," his voice was like music, light and sweet sounding in the air, but what shocked me was the fact that he knew my name. He suddenly lunged forward, grabbing me and holding me in a close embrace. Then I felt something sharp in my neck. It hurt. It burned. He loosened his embrace to look at me, blood dripping from his pale lips. My blood. He suddenly dropped me, pinned me to the ground. He grabbed my wrists and I felt more of that strange burning. His teeth cut into the inside of both my elbows. More burning pain followed. Suddenly, it was hard to see my surroundings. The pain was excruciating. It was like I was being burned from the inside. I would have preferred death to this pain. He leaned forward to bite my neck again, but abruptly stopped. The creature spun his head round in such a quick movement that his ghostly pale face was a blur. Before I could try to turn my head to look, I heard a bang like a crack of thunder, and saw a flash of white in the darkness. My attacker was sprawled on the ground ten feet away. I strained my head to look to my other side and saw three other men, all pure white like the creature that bit me. One of them, a big bear-like man, jumped over and landed next to my attacker. One of the other men joined him, while the other knelt over me. He was blond, and looked concerned. In the second musical voice I'd heard that night, he apologised before sinking his teeth into my wounds. Ten feet away, the one of the men started a fire while the other threw my attacker into it. Then all I could smell was strange incense in the air. Everything I saw began to cloud over, and will I fought with my consciousness, I thought of only one word. _Vampire.

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed it, please review, but don't flame :(


	3. Chapter 2: The Cullen's

Chapter 3 is up :3. Enjoy it ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga

* * *

Chapter 2: The Cullen's

I didn't know how long it had been, how long I'd been unconscious, but I felt my heart stop, like it flew away. Now I could smell everything. So many different scents mingled together in the air, smells that I'd never smelt before. I could taste the air, and when I breathed it in, my throat felt raw, like there was a fire in there. I could hear everything. I could hear everything breath the people around me took. I opened my eyes and saw everything with such clarity. Every speck of dust, every colour was radiant.

Suddenly, a scent made my throat burn. Like I was thirsty. Like I longed for it. I flipped back, hitting a wall as I did so. My eyes wheeled around the room, looking for the people there. Looking for the source of the scent that had driven me crazy. They were all heartbreakingly beautiful, and they all had curiously gold eyes. I recognised three of the four men standing there, watching me, and relaxed. They were the men who had saved me. The blond one who stayed with me and bit into my wounds walked forward, followed by the tall, muscular bear like one and the other male, another blond, honey blond to be exact, and scars like feathers all over his face and arms. I walked forward, saying to the leader of the three, "thank you for saving me," and shocked myself with my now musical voice, like a flute. He smiled and said "my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family, Emmett," he pointed to the big one. "Jasper," the honey blond. "Rosalie," a strikingly beautiful blond woman who looked like she should have been on the front cover of _Vogue_. "Esme," also beautiful, she was small, with caramel-coloured hair. "Bella," a stunning female, slender with long dark brown hair. "Edward," extremely handsome with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. "And Alice and Renesmee are downstairs," he looked round at Edward, who was looking at me with narrow eyebrows, as if trying to read me like a book. "Carlisle, I can't hear her thoughts," he said looking uncomfortable, as if it was a bad thing. "Jasper, how is she feeling?" Carlisle's question confused me. It was like there was someone else there as well. "She seems to be fine. Just a little confused," then looking at me, Jasper continued, "we understand why you're confused though, it is a lot to register in your head." Then Carlisle looked back at me. "Where am I?" I asked him while I still had his attention. "We're in a place called Forks in Washington. Now I'd like to ask you a question. Do you have a name?" he replied. "Yes. My name is-" but I was cut off by someone talking downstairs. "Carlisle? I think it's safe to bring Renesmee up now." The high soprano voice must have belonged to Alice. Jasper confirmed my thoughts by replying, "Yeah Alice, it's fine. She's fine." He must have been talking about me, but how he knew what I was feeling, I don't know.

Suddenly I heard a strange hissing noise, then a pop, like a light bulb exploding, and felt strange. "Did anyone else hear that?" I asked, but before they could open their mouths, I knew the answer. I was reading their minds. I heard a little gasp from the stairs, and knew it was Alice. "No Jasper, you're right, I'm not feeling good right now," I found myself saying, shocking everyone, especially Jasper. "Did you just read my mind?" he asked me, while Edward stared, stunned. "Yeah-h. I think I did." I stammered, afraid and confused, before turning to Edward, "you can read minds too, can't you?" He was still stunned, but answered in a strong voice. "Yes. Yes I can, with the exception of two people. Bella, as she is shielded from it. You are too," he said looking at me, determined now. Before I could reply, I heard another gasp, this time from the doorway. A little girl about five years old with bronze-coloured ringlets and chocolate brown eyes walked in the room, followed by a woman I'd never met before, but instantly recognized her from the depths of my clouded memory.

She was short, with short-cropped deep black hair, and pixielike. I had no problems figuring out that she was Alice. So, the little girl must be Renesmee. Carlisle was the first to speak, breaking the silence. "So, what were you saying your name was?" I hesitated for a moment, before answering, "My name is Kai. Kai Hero," then Alice gasped again, making me whirl around to look at her. She looked like she was going to cry, but the tears refused to come. I turned back to Carlisle and asked, afraid of the answer, "Carlisle, wha-what are you? Did you turn me into one of you as well?" He laughed at my question for a moment and turned serious, replying "Kai, we're vampires. And yes, you turned into one as well, although it wasn't me who changed you."

I was stunned for a moment, then Emmett spoke up, looking happy with himself, "yeah, we didn't change you, that other guy did, but he's long gone now. We made sure of that." I felt a strange bubbling in my chest, and then I growled. A second later, my face was on the floor, Jasper was holding my arms behind my back pinning me down. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." He got off my back then, letting me up. I flipped over on to my back, before jumping up onto my feet. "Kai?" Carlisle was asking me, "I have something to tell you, but it can wait. You need to hunt. But I am surprised that you have been able to wait so long. You must be so thirsty." That made my hand fly up to my throat, trying to smother the sudden flames that erupted at the thought. "I'll go with you. Jasper? Emmett? Can you two come with us?" Alice suddenly piped up by saying, "wait! She has to know what she looks like," confusing me as she did so. Edward sighed. She darted out of the room and returned a moment later with a full-length mirror that was taller than her.

Setting it in front of me, she said, "There you go Kai. Take a look at the new you." I stood in front of it and the first thing I noticed was how white I was. How ghost-like I looked. My skin looked soft and satin like, while my muscles were easily seen beneath a vest and shorts. The last thing I noticed was my eyes' and I jumped back from the shock. They were blood red. Jasper was the first to person to speak. "Don't worry about it. The animal blood will dilute them so they'll be a gold colour, much like ours. It will take months though." I wasn't as shocked as I should have been, as I'd already seen and heard enough crazy things that would normally worry me. "Oh, ok," I turned to Carlisle, curious about something. "Carlisle? Can you tell me what you wanted to tell me now please? My thirst can wait." He narrowed his eyes, contemplating whether he should tell me or not. I could hear his conflicting thoughts. It made me feel dizzy. "Yes, ok Kai. If you're sure that you can wait, it is a little confusing," I nodded, so he continued. "Kai, you were never completely human."

* * *

Woooo! What is Carlisle trying to say? Find out in the next chappie :3. Critisism is welcome, but flaming is a big no-no :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

Carlisle tells Kai the truth! But how does she react?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, otherwise Jacob would have imprinted on me and not Nessie ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth

"Kai, you were never completely human." Carlisle said it like we were discussing the weather. "What?!" I screamed at him, unable to even think that someone could say that to anyone. I was angry, and afraid. "What are you talking about Carlisle? Of course I was human. How could you say that to anyone? Let alone someone who just woke up as a vampire! What else could I have been?" Carlisle sighed, knowing that I would react in that way. Good. "I'm sorry Kai, but I found that you had an extra chromosome, like Renesmee. And like Jacob and the other wolves, but you'll meet them later." He added, seeing my confused expression. "Kai, like Renesmee, you weren't born a human. You were born as a half vampire. The hybrid of a vampire father and a human mother."

I looked at Renesmee, and she walked over to me. "Papa?" she said with a voice like a wind chime. "Can I tell Kai myself?" Edward, who was obviously her father due to their matching hair colours, looked at me hesitantly, calculating what he would have to do if I reacted differently to what was needed. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask Kai if you could." She turned back to me. "Kai? Can I show you?" I looked at her confused. "What do you mean, show me? I don't understand." I turned around, "Edward? What does she mean by showing me?" Edward began to think, letting me read his mind as a way of finding out. Renesmee is 'gifted' as well, but instead of reading minds, she can show people what she wants them to think by touching them with her hand. Once I understood, I sat down on the floor and turned back to Renesmee. "Yeah, ok. Show me what you want to show me." She smiled at me with snowy white teeth and reached toward me with her hand. "Hang on a second!" Bella suddenly said, speaking for the first time. "No offense Kai, but can you stand behind Kai for me please Jasper? Just in case she reacts badly?" Before Bella even finished her sentence, Jasper was behind, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Ok Renesmee," he said. "You can show Kai now." She reached forward for the second time, placing her hand on my cheek.

My head jolted backward from the shock of what Renesmee was doing to me. She was showing me everything. How she was born, the first thing she saw was Bella, her mother, and how the next she saw her, she was a vampire. She showed me a tall boy with russet coloured skin jump into the air and turn into a wolf, and eight other men and a woman doing the same. She showed me how she hunts with her family. How the family gathered a huge group of vampires to protect her from a group of vampires named the 'Volturi' who act as the police of the vampire world. How her skin slightly glimmers in the sunlight. She showed me what animal blood smells like and how it tastes, making me shudder, but causing my throat to burn again. When she finished showing me, she stood back and flashed me another snow-white smile. Jasper let me go, leaving me to stay sitting on the floor. Renesmee's thoughts made me remember what I really was. Who I really was. Every memory I'd ever had broke through the haze. I remembered why Alice was so familiar to me. I stood up and walked over to her.

"M-mom," I said shakily, but I was confident, and wrapped my arms around her tiny stature. "Mom, it's me, Kai." She didn't reply, but I knew from her thoughts that she knew exactly who I was. Everyone else was confused, but not as much as Jasper. I released Alice, just as Jasper exclaimed "what the hell Alice? What does Kai mean by you being her mother?" Alice turned to look at everyone, while I resisted the urge to jump out of the window and run. I couldn't believe that I came here and made everyone get involved in my life so much. It wasn't fair. I wanted to scream, to run far away. I wanted to escape. Alice and Jasper realised what I was considering and restrained me.

"Alice? Please?" Jasper asked before I broke free. "It's true. Kai is my daughter. She is the only thing I remember when I woke up after being changed. Do you remember the tracker, James? Well he was tracking me when I was a human because a vampire at the asylum fell in love with me.

"His name was Chase Hero. He got me pregnant, and, like when Bella gave birth to Renesmee, there were only two options; to die, or to become the living dead. I had a daughter called Kairomi Hero, or Kai, as she was mainly known as. She was born as a half-human, half-vampire on June 22nd 1920. But for her own protection, she was taken in by a Japanese nomad who hunted animals instead of humans." She turned to me. "Kai, I'm sorry for everything. It was the safest option for you to be brought up by someone else." I looked at her confused by something. "But mom, if I was brought up by a vampire, how come I didn't know what a vampire was? How come I didn't know that I've lived for 89 years?" Alice smiled at my question. "Whenever he told you he was going on a 'business trip' he was really going off to hunt. You were brought up on human food, so you've never had a craving for blood. Also, the nomad could erase memories, so he did that to you every few years. " She took hold of my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Kai," she said to me, "I will be your mother now. I will protect you no matter what. I promise."

* * *

AWW! Bless, we love Alice 3. Next chapter is the last. Hope you've enjoyed it. Please R+R ^_^


	5. Epilogue

Last chapter. Only short. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Epilogue

So, now I'm living with my mother Alice, my stepfather Jasper, my 'Aunts' Bella and Rosalie, my 'Uncles' Edward and Emmett, my 'grandmother' Esme, my 'grandfather' Carlisle and my 'cousin' Renesmee. I became acquainted with the Quileute werewolves including Jacob Black, Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily Young, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Quil and Embry, who has imprinted on me. I've discovered that I can also control the elements, like fire, water, earth and air. My life is complete now, and I thank the vampire for changing me on that fateful night.

* * *

Yes, a VERY short epilogue, I just didn't know how to end it. Thanks if you have reviewed at all, and you will all get cyber-hugs X3


End file.
